


The Princess and the Wolf

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Spells & Enchantments, Wedding Fluff, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina continues her streak of matchmaking success with a tale of a hardworking woman and a frog princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Cora's story. This is the Frog Prince tale. I'm going by the Disney version. This is the next to last tale in the series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has a surprise for Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Cora/Kira's tale. SP&tIG will be next to be updated.

Four months had passed since Laura and Braeden got married. The couples were happily dating and getting serious. One day Aiden proposed to Malia.

Aiden and Malia walked through the park. When they had gotten to the fountain in the center of the park, Aiden stopped her and dropped to his knee. He rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. On the inside was a platinum, 34 karat diamond ring.

"Malia Hale, will you marry me?" Aiden smiled.

"Yes!" Malia grinned.

"You've just made me the happiest person in the world!?" Aiden brightened as he stood up and swept his new fiancee into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was watching the new engaged couple through her crystal ball. The matchmaker was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Another couple engaged! That makes three couples. One is already married." Katrina mused. Then she got back on track.

"Now, time for Cora. I know exactly who she belongs with. Kira will be perfect." she declared. The sorceress smiled as she got her spell books together. She had the perfect fairy tale in mind for those two...


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes out for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay but I got home late then the computer wasn't available, Things is slowly going back to normal. Hopefully I'll be able to post ch 2 later tonight or tmw. Ch 3 will def be posted tmw.

Will and Talia met Peter and Chris at Panera Bread cafe for dinner. They got cream of wild rice soup served in bread bowls. Peter opted for Baked Potato soup with steak and cheddar panini sandwich. Chris had mac and cheese with BBQ chicken salad. They all got either coke or sprite to drink then they sat down and dug in. While they ate their meal, they talked about their children.

"Malia is engaged now! Aiden just proposed." Chris announced. Will and Talia smiled.

"That's great." Will smiled.

"That only leaves Cora." Talia mused.

"I bet your matchmaker is figuring something out already." Peter replied.

* * *

While the Hales were enjoying their dinner, Boyd and Erica was going over wedding plans with Matt and Isaac. They needed to decide on the menu for the wedding reception.

"What about chicken fettucine alfredo?" Isaac suggested.

"Perfect! We can have herb bread, minestrone soup, and house salad with it." Boyd smiled.

"What about drinks?" Erica wanted to know.

"There can be a bar that serves soda and water if no one wants champagne." Matt suggested.

"We can have both." Erica responded.

"What about the wedding cake?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe we can have red velvet." Matt responded.

"This dinner will be amazing." Boyd smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison went on a group date with some of the younger pack adults. They went to see a murder mystery dinner. The couples were grinning and clowning around with each other.

"I heard that this play was the best murder mystery in the country." Stiles commented.

"Hush, guys. It's starting." Lydia whispered. The group settled in to watch.

* * *

In the meantime, Cora, Kira, Liam, and Brett got together to hang out. They went ice skating. Liam and Kira were pretty good while Brett and Cora struggled to remain upright. The pair kept slipping and sliding around on the ice.

"Help!" Cora yelped as she tried to get back on her feet. Kira and Liam laughed at her as they tried to help. The wolves huffed. They felt completely embarrassed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was watching the pack via her crystal ball. She was happy to see things progressing well.

"I have the right spell for this. So I'm all set." she mused. Moments later, she began to chant as she cast the spell. Wisps of smoke appeared and Liam saw the purple smoke.

"Here we go again." Liam moaned as the world went black.


	3. Feeling Froggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

Kira woke up and looked at herself. She jumped in surprise when she saw that she was wearing a bright green leotard with a matching skirt, tights, and slippers. To complete her outfit, she had a frog headband ears, gloves and a tail. She screamed when she realized what had happened.

"This is not happening!" she exclaimed into mortification.

Meanwhile, Cora woke up. She looked at herself and discovered that she was wearing a frog costume. She was utterly shocked.

"This has to be the most embarrassing thing ever." she sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, the pack woke up and looked at themselves. Their reactions varied from horror to confusion.

Liam looked at himself and screamed in horror. He was clad in a pink ballgown with a hoop skirt. He carried a fan and wore a silver tiara. He even had a blonde wig.

"Why am I Lottie? She's awesome and all but Lydia would be a better fit." Liam complained after he'd finally calmed down.

Noshiko and Ken were very confused. Why were they fairy tale characters? Noshiko currently wore a white blouse with a knee-length blue skirt. Ken wore a blue shirt with pants and suspenders.

Scott looked at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a beige suit complete with a vest and blazer jacket.

"I'm Big Daddy. Who's Lottie then?" he pondered.

Danielle wore a white caftan with a matching turban and had on gold hoop earrings and matching necklace. She wore sunglasses.

"Well, I'm Mama Odie." she shrugged. Meanwhile, Mason was dressed like a firefly.

"I just happen to be the firefly, huh?" Mason snorted.

"At least you aren't an alligator." Brett groaned as he looked at his alligator costume in the mirror.

"Let's just find the others and figure out the new couple." Mason suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson woke up only to discover that he was in a purple suit complete with a cane with a knob at the top. He had on a magician's hat with a skull and crossbones on it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jackson shouted at the top of his lungs. His shout woke up his current companion; Garrett.

Garrett blinked at himself into confusion, he was wearing a black suit complete with a red bowtie. He groaned when he realized who he was.

"Why am I the villain? I'm a nice guy. Okay, I'm not the best but I've never broken any laws." he protested.

"This is the worst thing ever." Jackson grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples gathered in the room at the viewing house. The room had been expanded to include more mattresses. Ethan and Danny was the new additions.

"Ethan, Danny, you made it!" Stiles beamed at the new arrivals.

"Welcome to the viewing room, where we watch the pack make fools out of themselves." Laura added.

"There's a tape that you might like." Derek chuckled as he put in said tape. A few minutes later, the pack was watching Jackson sing 'Let it Go.' Danny smirked. This was perfect blackmail.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles went to their room for some alone time. Stiles cuddled into Derek's embrace. The husbands smiled as they basked into the closeness. Eventually, Stiles fell asleep on his husband's shoulder. Derek smiled softly at him and kissed his temple.


	4. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Malia prepare for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. SP&CoS will be next to be updated.

Laura and Braeden kissed softly. Their honeymoon stage had yet to be over and they were extremely sappy. So Derek sent them to their room. The wives smiled sweetly at each other as they cuddled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Cora ended up meeting. Both young women turned crimson when they noticed that they were the lead couple.

"This is very strange and extremely awkward." Kira stated.

"You said it. But the matchmaker set us up for a reason. So let's try to bond." Cora responded. So the girls went to see a blues band play.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples were in the viewing room watching the fairytale play out. They were watching the pack's reactions to their roles.

"Poor Liam." Danny sympathized. He could understand the younger man's frustration. Being cast as a female sucked.

"I'm not there. My fairy tale is done." Lydia replied.

"Jackson doesn't seem happy." Aiden commented.

"I can't blame him. This makes it the fourth time, he got either cast as a female or a villain." Ethan replied.

"True." Aiden winced.

"However, Liam looks adorable as Lottie. I'm going to take pictures and put them in a scrapbook." Stiles declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack met up and talked. After they finished comparing notes, someone came up with an idea.

"Why don't we get them together?" Scott suggested. The pack loved the idea. So they sat down and started talking.

"We are going to need a good plan for this story." Danielle stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Aiden and Malia had alone time. They were wrapped around each other cuddling, while they discussed wedding plans. Malia was going over a checklist. 

"When should we get married? I know it has to be next year." Malia was saying.

"How about we get married in the fall?" Aiden suggested.

"That could work, it gives us time to plan. But where should we hold the reception? Should we reserve a room at the country club?" Malia asked as she went through her list.

"That could work." Aiden smiled. Malia kissed Aiden.

"Perfect!" she declared happily.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Garrett come up with an unconventional plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Boyd and Erica was having some alone time in their room. The couple was relaxed and happy.

"The wedding will be here soon." Erica was saying.

"I'm so excited." Boyd smiled.

"Me too," Erica smiled softly. Boyd kissed his soon-to-be wife with all the love in the world. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam and Brett played video games together. The young men had fun playing co-op in the Last of Us. Brett won and Liam groaned.

"You stole my execution," Liam pouted. Brett smiled and winked. Liam blushed. He couldn't stay mad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson and Garrett were talking. They were not happy with their current situation.

"Why am I the bad guy? The pack and I have gotten closer!" Jackson complained. Garrett was thinking, all of a sudden, a light bulb went off as he got an idea.

"Should we speed things along?" Garrett asked. Jackson considered the suggestion.

"That'd work." he mused.

"Then let's plan a wedding." Garrett responded.

* * *

A hour later, the men finished their plans and launched operation wedding. The pack found the women and convinced them that they were going to a ball. The women found out about the trick when they arrived at the chapel and walked in. The pack were seated in the pews, dressed in their finest. A priest was standing at the altar with a bible in his hands.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Cora exclaimed as Kira froze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison was having some alone time in the room. When Kira and Cora had walked in the chapel, Lydia had dragged Allison off.

"Why did you call me here?" Allison asked her lover.

"Jackson and Garrett's plan gave me an idea." Lydia responded.

"What kind of idea?" Allison asked.

"It goes like this..." Lydia began as she launched into her explanation. At the end, Allison beamed.

"Oh, it's brilliant!" she smiled brightly.


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira calls her parents and godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Kira and Cora were looking around wide-eyed. Then the priest finished speaking and turned to the couple.

"You may say your vows." he spoke. Kira decided to take a chance so she spoke in a rush.

"Cora, I love you. I've loved you for awhile. I was so scared to say anything, I feared my feelings was one-sided. That it took a fairytale and a wedding to get it all out." she admitted. Cora smiled behind happy tears.

"I love you, too." she responded.

"You may kiss your bride." the priest smiled as he pronounced them woman and wife. Kira and Cora kissed.

* * *

Purple smoke filled the area, moments later, the smoke dissipated. The pack let out a sigh of relief. They were back to normal. 

"Finally!" Liam exclaimed.

"Thank God," Jackson sighed.

"Now, we can go about our lives." Scott replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Isaac were at their place. The men were happy to be in their home.

"We can finish up the wedding plans." Isaac declared happily.

"I can't wait for you to take my name." Matt smiled. Isaac kissed him and smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, several couples went on a group date. They drove to LA for a Big Bang concert. They had fun dancing around to the energetic songs. The kpop boy band were dressed in bright costumes and their choreography were flawless.

"We are definitely catching them again!" Allison yelled.

* * *

A few hours later, Noshiko, Ken, and Satomi met with Kira and Cora. The group was in the den at Kira' apt. The trio were confused. Kira hadn't mentioned the reason for her call.

"Why did you call us over?" Satomi asked.

"I have some news. First of all, Mom, Dad, Aunt Satomi, this is my girlfriend; Cora Hale." Kira smiled. Stunned silence fell before Ken and Noshiko sighed in relief.

"Thank God. No offense, honey, but it is about time that you moved on." Noshiko responded. The family were both relieved and happy. Cora smiled, she was relieved that no one seemed to have any problems with her and Kira dating.

"I agree, I was beginning to lose it and tempted to sic Malia on Scott." she added.

"Welcome to the family." Ken smiled.


	7. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples decide to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SP&CoS will be next to be updated.

Liam, Brett, and Mason were watching a movie; Dracula Untold. The boys were on the edge of their seats. As they watched the prince make a bargain with a devil in order to protect his people. They loved the action and drama from beginning to end. The boys finished the movie and were astounded by how good it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny were out on a date. They went to the 18 hole outdoor fairy tale themed mini golf course. The courses varied from easy to difficult and challenging. There were various obstacles set up amongst waterfalls and windmills. Ethan won after thirteen holes.

"You finally beat me." Danny smiled.

"I know. It feels great!" Ethan replied happily. While he loved mini golf, with his busy schedule it was rare that he got to play the game much less practice. So this was quite the victory. Danny kissed his excited boyfriend. The wolf beamed with joy.

* * *

While Ethan and Danny was enjoying their date, Jackson and Scott were discovering that they had been set up. When they both arrived at Applebee expecting to see their friends they discovered someone else.

"Did they really do this?" Scott was surprised. Jackson had been set up with a guy that Danny knew from work. Scott's date was with a woman from the pet store that he frequented. After a few seconds, the men looked at each other and shrugged. They'd go through with the date. The date was a success and Jackson and Scott asked to go out again.

* * *

In the meantime, Kira and Cora were walking through the park. The couple was happy, however, Kira was nervous. She had a plan. 

"What's the matter, Kira?" Cora asked. In reply, Kira got down on one knee with a ring box in her hand. The ring was white gold with aquamarine gem.

"Cora Hale, will you marry me? For real this time?" she asked.

"Yes! For real this time!" Cora exclaimed. Kira got up to push on the engagement ring. She kissed her fiancee sweetly.

* * *

Several hours later, Will and Talia met with Natalie Martin, Peter and Chris, at Olive Garden. The adults were confused, while Allison and Lydia were giddy.

"We have an announcement to make," Lydia began.

"We've talked for awhile and we've decided to get married." Allison finished.

"That's amazing!" Natalie exclaimed. The family hugged the engaged couple. It was time to plan another wedding.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. SP&CoS will be updated next. The prologue for the next fic in this series should be up this weekend.

Lydia and Allison held the wedding at Peter and Chris' home. Allison was walked down the aisle by Chris. She was in a long-sleeved ivory gown that went down to her ankles. Allison was so happy to be marrying the love of her life. Lydia's breath was taken away by her fiancee. Scott was standing with Allison while Danielle stood with Lydia. Deaton was performing the ceremony. Lydia and Allison kissed softly as they were pronounced married.

* * *

The reception was held in a large tent in the park. The guests and couple partied hard. Everyone was happy and joyous. The teens tried to do the famous jump scene from Dirty Dancing and nearly broke something. Talia shook her head sternly.

"That's a story to tell the grandkids." Peter joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina had been watching the wedding from her lair. She smiled at the screen. Seven couples down, one to go.

"I know who to pick for this one." she stated. She had this couple in mind for some time.

"Brett and Liam, time to stop dancing around each other." she declared.

"This should be fun." she finished.


End file.
